Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни
Школа Чародейства и Волшебства ИльверморниИстория Магии в Северной Америке ( ) — школа магии в Северной Америке, основанная в семнадцатом столетии. Она находится на самой вершине горы Грейлок (штат Массачусетс) и скрыта от обычного взгляда не-магов с помощью мощного колдовства, результат которого иногда проявляется в виде завитков у дымчатых облаков.Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни История Основание школы thumb|200px|[[Стюарды|Семья Стюардов и пакваджи Уильям]] Школа основана ирландской волшебницей-иммигранткой Изольдой Сейр, мечтавшей учиться в Хогвартсе, и не-магом Джеймсом Стюардом для двух приёмных сыновей: Чедвика и Вебстера Бутов. Школа была названа «Ильверморни», в честь родного дома Изольды, уничтоженного её тётей Гормлайт Мракс. На протяжении следующих нескольких лет репутация Ильверморни постепенно росла. К 1634 году их домашняя школа расширилась до таких размеров, о которых они даже не мечтали. Всё больше и больше студентов поступало в школу, и хотя она всё ещё была довольно небольшой, в ней уже числилось достаточно студентов, чтобы воплотить в реальность мечту Чедвика — межфакультетские состязания. Единственными людьми, которые оставались в Ильверморни на ночь, были Изольда, Джеймс, Чедвик, Вебстер и девочки-близняшки, которых родила Изольда: Марта, названная в честь покойной матери Джеймса, и Риона, в честь покойной матери Изольды. Месть Гормлайт Слухи о новой школе магии, возникшей в Массачусетсе, дошли и до тётки Изольды — Гормлайт Мракс, злой волшебницы убившей родителей Изольды, Уильяма и Риону Сейр. Уверенная в том, что Изольда ничего не узнает о её намерении найти девушку, пока не будет уже слишком поздно, Гормлайт под видом мужчины, отправилась в Америку на корабле Бонавентура. Как бы насмехаясь над девушкой, она путешествовала под именем убитого ею отца Изольды, Уильяма Сейра. Гормлайт сошла с корабля в Вирджинии и тайно направилась в Массачусетс, к горе Грейлок. Она добралась до горы тёмной зимней ночью, с намерением уничтожить Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни, убить Джеймса и Изольду, разрушивших её мечты о создании чистокровного рода, и украсть внучатых племянниц, которых она считала единственными потомками двух великих родов: Салазара Слизерина и Морриган, а затем возвратиться с ними в Лощину ведьм. Как только Гормлайт увидела большое гранитное здание, возвышающееся на вершине горы Грейлок, она наложила на него мощное проклятие, которое содержало имена Изольды и Джеймса, отправив их тем самым в состояние беспробудного сна. Затем Гормлайт прошипела на змеином языке одно слово и её волшебная палочка, которой для побега воспользовалась Изольда, задрожав на прикроватном столике, «деактивировалась». Все эти годы Изольда Сейр даже понятия не имела о том, что пользуется волшебной палочкой самого Салазара Слизерина, одного из основателей школы Хогвартс, и о том, что при создании этой волшебной палочки был использован фрагмент рога магической змеи, в данном случае — василиска. Создатель этой волшебной палочки заколдовал её так, чтобы тот, кто владел ею, мог перевести её в «состояние сна». Этот секрет веками передавался от одного члена семьи Слизерин, владеющего этой волшебной палочкой, к другому. Но Гормлайт не было известно, что в доме были ещё два жителя, которых она не усыпила, так как ей никто не рассказывал о шестнадцатилетнем Чедвике и четырнадцатилетнем Вебстере. Ещё одной вещью, о которой она никак не могла знать, было то, что за основу их волшебных палочек был взят рог речного змея. Эти палочки не только не «деактивировались», но и наоборот, их магические сердцевины задрожали, как только были произнесены слова на древнем языке, чувствуя, что их владельцы в опасности, они начали издавать тихие музыкальные звуки, похожие на те, что издает рогатый змей, чувствуя угрозу. Оба Бута проснулись и выскочили из кроватей, Чедвик, сказав Вебстеру, чтобы тот предупредил родителей, спустился вниз и выбежал на встречу к Гормлайт, чтобы не дать ей войти в дом, где спала его семья. Тем временем Вебстер пытался разбудить родителей, но колдовство было настолько мощным, что даже крики не могли их разбудить. Потому Вебстер помчался вниз и присоединился к дуэли, происходящей уже у порога их дома. Прибытие второго мальчика затруднило положение волшебницы, тем более что при использовании волшебных палочек с идентичными сердцевинами против одного и того же врага их сила увеличивалась десятикратно. Но, несмотря на это, тёмная магия Гормлайт была достаточно сильной, чтобы противостоять братьям, и они были отброшены обратно внутрь Ильверморни. Стены раскалывались и окна разбивались вдребезги, но Изольда и Джеймс не просыпались, пока их маленькие дочери, спавшие наверху, не проснулись и не закричали от страха, тем самым разрушив колдовство примененное к Изольде и Джеймсу. Изольда закричала, чтобы Джеймс бежал к дочерям, а сама помчалась на помощь к приёмным сыновьям, захватив с собой волшебную палочку Слизерина. Только когда Изольда попыталась атаковать свою ненавистную тётушку волшебной палочкой, ей стало ясно, что та деактивирована и теперь от неё столько же толку, сколько и от любой палки, валяющейся на земле. Злорадствуя, Гормлайт заставила Изольду, Чедвика и Вебстера отступить наверх, ближе к месту, где был слышен плач внучатых племянниц. Наконец, ей удалось ворваться в спальню, где Джеймс стоял перед детскими кроватками, готовый защищать своих дочерей до самой смерти. Казалось, что всё было потеряно, но тут Изольда, не отдавая себе отчета, выкрикнула имя своего убитого отца. Послышался громкий шум и лунный свет заслонил силуэт пакваджи Уильяма, стоящего на подоконнике. Наконечник его отравленной стрелы пронзил сердце Гормлайт. Она вскрикнула нечеловеческим голосом, который был слышен на несколько миль в округе и рассыпалась на тысячи мелких осколков. Волшебная палочка Гормлайт Мракс, купленная у нелюбимых ею Олливандеров, упала на пол и сломалась, и всё, что осталось от Гормлайт, это кучка дымящегося пепла, сломанная волшебная палочка и обгоревшая сердечная жила дракона. Уильям был давним знакомым Изольды, когда-то спасённым ею от скрытня. В ответ на слова благодарности, он тихо проворчал, что Изольде не было никакого дела до него целое десятилетие и ему очень обидно, что она позвала его, только представ перед лицом неотвратимой смерти. Изольда, конечно же, не стала уточнять, что звала она вовсе не его, а другого Уильяма. Для Джеймса встреча с пакваджи, о котором он так много слышал, была чистым удовольствием и, забыв, что пакваджи по большому счёту не переносят людей на дух, крепко пожал Уильяму руку и рассказал насколько он рад, что один из факультетов Ильверморни он назвал в его честь. Говорят, что именно лесть Джеймса смягчила сердце Уильяма, так как на следующий день он, вместе со своей семьей пакваджи, переехал жить к ним в дом, пострадавший после нанесенных Гормлайт разрушений и, как всегда, ворча себе по нос, стал помогать отстраивать его заново. После этого он сообщил, что волшебники были слишком несообразительными, чтобы защитить себя, и договорился за изрядное вознаграждение золотом стать ответственным за охрану и обслуживание школы. Волшебная палочка Слизерина так и осталась деактивированной после команды, произнесенной Гормлайт на змеином языке. Изольде этот язык был незнаком, но, в любом случае, ей больше не хотелось прикасаться к палочке, так как это было последним напоминанием о её несчастливом детстве. Вместе с Джеймсом они закопали ее за территорией школы. Примерно через год неизвестный вид змеиного дерева вырос на том месте, где была закопана волшебная палочка. Любые попытки срубить его или уничтожить оказались напрасны, но спустя несколько лет оказалось, что листья этого дерева имеют мощные целебные свойства. Это дерево было символом того, что волшебная палочка Слизерина, как и его разбросанные по всему миру потомки, имели как благородную, так и подлую сторону. Можно смело сказать, что лучшие из его потомков переселились в Америку. Развитие школы Со временем, из-за роста количества учеников, на работу в Ильверморни были приняты новые учителя. Теперь детей волшебниц и волшебников со всей Америки отправляли на круглогодичное обучение в школу, ставшую интернатом. К началу девятнадцатого века авторитет Ильверморни, каким он пользуется и сегодня, уже был известен всему миру. Многие годы Изольда и Джеймс вместе руководили этим учебным заведением, и многие поколения студентов любили их так же, как и свои собственные семьи. Изольда и Джеймс прожили более ста лет. На их глазах дом Ильверморни постепенно превратился в гранитный замок. Они умерли, зная, что школа стала настолько известной, что не было отбоя от семей со всей Северной Америки, желающих, чтобы их дети обучались в Ильверморни. Они наняли на работу персонал, построили студенческие общежития, скрыли школу от взора не магов, используя хитрое колдовство — одним словом, мечта Изольды учиться в Хогвартсе помогла основать его эквивалент в Северной Америке. Настоящее время thumb|250px|Замок Ильверморни Как и можно было ожидать от школы, частично основанной не магом, Ильверморни имеет репутацию одной из самых демократичных, в наименьшей степени элитарных из великих школ волшебства. Мраморные статуи Изольды и Джеймса украшают входные двери в замок Ильверморни. Войдя в него, вы окажетесь в круглой комнате со стеклянным куполом на потолке. Деревянный балкон опоясывает верхний этаж комнаты. Кроме этого, в комнате довольно пусто, не считая четырех гигантских, вырезанных из дерева фигур символизирующих четыре факультета: рогатый змей, пантера вампус, птица-гром и пакваджи. Факультеты Распределение Студенты там, как и в Хогвартсе, распределяются по четырём факультетам (домам), когда впервые прибывают в школу."Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses)." by J.K. Rowling on Twitter В то время, как вся школа наблюдает за ними с окружающего комнату балкона, новые студенты проходят в круглый вестибюль. Они стоят по кругу вдоль стены, и по одному их призывают выйти и ступить на символ гордиева узла, находящийся посреди каменного пола. Дальше вся школа в полной тишине ожидает реакции заколдованных фигур. Если рогатый змей благосклонен к студенту, кристалл, находящийся у него во лбу, засветится. Если же вампус расположен к ученику, то будет слышен его рев. Птица-гром, выражая свое одобрение, бьёт крыльями, а пакваджи — поднимает в воздух свою стрелу. Если сразу несколько фигур проявляют своё расположение к студенту, то выбор остаётся за ним. Очень редко — где-то раз в десятилетие — бывает так, что все четыре факультета открывают свои двери одному счастливому студенту. Серафина Пиквери, которая являлась президентом МАКУСА с 1920-го по 1928-й годы, была единственной волшебницей своего поколения, которой выпала честь выбирать факультет из всех четырёх, и она выбрала факультет Рогатого змея. Говорят, что факультеты Ильверморни отображают всю суть избираемой волшебницы или волшебника: ум — Рогатый змей; тело — Вампус; сердце — Пакваджи; душа — Птица-гром. Другие же версии говорят о том, что рогатый змей — это покровитель ученых, вампус — воинов, пакваджи — целителей, а птица-гром — искателей приключений. Церемония отбора — это не единственная значимая разница между Хогвартсом и Ильверморни, хотя в общем, они очень схожи. После выбора факультета учеников вводят в большой холл, где они выбирают волшебную палочку (или волшебная палочка выбирает их). До отмены закона Раппапорт в 1965-м году, который был очень похож на Статут о Секретности, детям было запрещено иметь волшебную палочку до приезда в Ильверморни. Более того, во время каникул ученики должны были оставлять волшебные палочки в Ильверморни, и только когда им исполнялось семнадцать лет, волшебницам и волшебникам позволялось легально выносить волшебные палочки за пределы школы. Мантии в Ильверморни цвета спелой клюквы и голубые. Цвета символизируют Изольду и Джеймса: голубой — в честь любимого цвета Изольды, а также потому, что в детстве она очень хотела учиться на факультете Когтевран; бордовый — в честь любви Джеймса к клюквенным пирогам. Каждая мантия учеников Ильверморни подвязана золотым гордиевым узлом, в память о броши, которую Изольда нашла среди руин её родного дома Ильверморни. Видео center|335px Интересные факты 250px|thumb|Ильверморни на карте *Один из ключевых элементов магии в Ильверморни — магия коренного населения материка, то есть индейцев."@loonyloolaluna However, indigenous magic was important in the founding of the school. If I say which tribes, location is revealed." by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Когда Ньют Саламандер путешествует по Нью-Йорку, он встречает нескольких магов, окончивших данное учебное заведение..@tannerfbowen No, but he's going to meet people who were educated at [name in New York.] by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Название американской школы, согласно Джоан Роулинг, произносится как Ill - ver - morn - ee. Появления * * Примечания Категория:Магические школы Категория:Локации по алфавиту ca:Escola de Màgia i Fetilleria d'Ilvermorny en:Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería fr:Ilvermorny pl:Ilvermorny uk:Школа чарів та чаклунства Ільверморні zh:伊法魔尼魔法学校